Television or computer monitors are often mounted on walls in restaurants, malls and similar settings with wall mounts to provide dynamically changing display updatable décor or information to viewers. Similarly, wall mounting of monitors in the home has also substantially increased in popularity. A wall mount also typically includes a monitor bracket engagable to the corresponding mounting features on the rear of the monitor. A wall mount also typically includes at least one wall bracket for securing the wall mount to the wall or underlying structure. Wall brackets often include a substantial foot print on the wall to distribute the weight of the monitor over a large portion of the wall. Typically, the wall bracket includes a large plate or frame positioned against the wall and secured with a plurality of fasteners to provide multiple anchor points between the wall and the wall mount. A tight fit between the wall bracket and the wall is necessary to prevent wobbling of the wall bracket, which can cause the fasteners to separate from the wall. Wall mounts are often incompatible with uneven or contoured walls where the wall mount is affixed over recesses or raised wall portions or the wall mount and correspondingly the monitor must be positioned in an awkward location on the wall.
A similar challenge is that wall mounted monitors are often used to form displays having a large viewable area such that the display can be viewed or read from a distance. Oversized or non-standard sized display monitors are often disproportionately more expensive than smaller monitors. Similarly, the display often includes a unique shape, such as an L-shape, to provide a desired aesthetic appearance or fit the display within the desired space. Typically, multiple conventionally sized monitors are arranged edge-to-edge to provide the desired display size or shape rather than a mounting a single oversized or uniquely shaped monitor.
In these configurations, each monitor is individually mounted to the wall and oriented to position the monitor into alignment with the adjoining monitors to present a continuous planar display. An individual wall mount is typically required for each monitor to ensure that the weight of each monitor is sufficiently supported. The inherent challenge with this arrangement is that each monitor must be individually oriented to present a single continuous display in a single plane. In particular, the alignment of the monitors is further complicated when the monitors are mounted to an uneven or contoured walls in which the recesses and raised portions of the wall change the relative initial depth of the mounting bracket of each monitor resulting in an uneven display. The issue is further complicated with large monitors where the weight of the monitor itself makes positioning and orienting the monitor more challenging. In addition, the increased weight of the monitor decreases the possible distance the monitor can be positioned away from the wall as the increased leverage could cause the fasteners to separate from the wall.
The inherent challenge of mounting monitors on uneven or contoured walls creates a need for mounting monitors to non-planar walls while still positioning the monitor in the desired orientation. Similarly, there is need for a means of aligning the multiple monitors positioned on non-planar walls to present a continuous, planar display.